Weird Songs From The Digital World
by Polkamaster 9027
Summary: Weird Al Songfics About Digimon
1. Default Chapter

Weird Songs From The Digital World:Germs  
  
T.K. was walking home from soccer practice as dirty  
as the South Park Movie.Halfway home,he noticed about  
ten people all in black cloths as black as their sun glasses.  
He decided to take a rest and listen to them sing.One  
guy with long blondish hair pressed a button on the boom   
box and music started to play.An errie sort of music.Then,  
a man in a ripped shirt and curly brown hair picked up  
the microphone and sang...  
  
Sometimes I really wanna be alone.  
But thats one state I'm never in.  
Because I know that I've got millions upon millions.  
Of tiny one celled organisims livin' on my skin.  
  
As T.K. heard this he thought about the dangers germs  
cause if their not attended to.So he grabed the soccer  
ball and started running home.When he got there he  
rushed into the bathroom ond wet a rag.  
  
(Germs)I rub and scrub until my flesh is raw and bleeding.  
(Germs)But they just come right back again.  
  
T.K. scrubed his arm for well over 7 minutes and looked  
at his arm.It was a really light red.Then two drops of  
blood fell onto the floor beside him.  
  
(Germs)Can't even see'em but I know their up to somethin'.  
Hey,don't touch that-you don't know where its been.  
They're all over me.  
They're inside of me.  
Can't get'em offa me.  
I'm covered with...microscopic bacteria  
What do they want from me?  
What'll they do to me?  
There's no escape for me.  
I'm crawling with...microscopic bacteria  
  
T.K. slowly fell asleep with a small puddle of blood next  
to him.And when he awoke it was morning.And he slowly  
got up from the floor.  
  
Now if I ever dare to go to sleep.  
That's when they start their sneak attack.  
In the morning I wake up in utter horror.  
To find my teeth all covered with bacterial plaque.  
  
T.K. saw that his teeth were a bright shade of green and  
his face was still covered with dirt.He reached for the   
toothpaste but remembered that germs could be on it.  
  
(Germs)Can't get those parasitic creatures off my face.  
(Germs)And there's more comin' every day.  
(Germs)I never said that they could camp out on my body.  
I wish they'd pack their tiny little bags and move away.  
  
T.K. splashed water on his face and raced out to his  
mother's car.Unfortunatly,he had soccer practice today  
too.He thought he could just walk around until she came  
back to get him.  
  
They're all over me.  
They're inside of me.  
Can't get'em offa me.  
I'm covered with...microscopic bacteria  
What do they want from me?  
What'll they do to me?  
There's no escape for me.  
I'm crawlin with...microscopic bacteria  
  
T.K.'s mother came out and opened the car door."I'm  
going to drop you off near Kari's ok?"she asked."Ok"T.K.  
replied.  
  
They're creepin' around my shorts.  
They're under the bathroom sink.  
They're ridin' inside my car.  
They're swimin' in every drink.  
  
T.K. sudenly droped his Pepsi onto the floor and sort of  
jumped back in his seat."I can walk from here"he said  
and not waiting for an answer he oped his door and   
started running down the street.  
  
They're hidin' between my toes.  
They're lurkin' in every kiss.  
  
T.K. soon met up with Kari."Hi T.K."she said."Hi"he replied.  
"How 'bout givin' me a kiss?"she said."Uh...not now...um...  
I gotta go"he said."Is it me?"she asked."Yes...I mean no  
...I mean...grr"he said and turned around and started  
walking,leaving Kari with tears in her eyes.  
  
I got'em way up my nose.  
In every orifice.  
I'm gonna show them who's boss.  
I'm gonna get even yet.  
  
T.K. decided to go home.When he got there,he threw  
all his stuff out the window and burned it.  
  
Just gimmie some Lysol spray.  
Just hand me a moist towelette.  
Don't tell me I'm paranoid.  
I know that their after me.  
  
So T.K. lay in the empty room with just a TV.He reached  
for the remote,not thinking about the germs and turned  
it on."Tonight,a girl named Kari Kamiya commited suicide   
by jumping off the twenty-seventh floor of a hotel.More  
at eleven.Hearing these words T.K. ran down stairs and  
pulled a knife out of the cabnet.  
  
Look under the microscope...  
See??  
They're all over me.  
They're inside of me.  
Can't get'em offa me.  
I'm covered with...microscopic bacteria  
What do they want from me?  
What'll they do to me?  
There's no escape for me.  
I'm crawling with...microscopic bacteria  
  
T.K. was about to kill himself when he stoped.He looked  
down at the blade and looked back up."This ones dirty.  
I'll get a clean one"he said.So he oppened the dish washer,  
pulled out a clean knife and stabed himself in the heart.  
  
They're all over me.  
I can feel'em all over me.  
Over every part of me.  
Microscopic bacteria.  
I know they're watching me.  
They're always watching me.  
They're comin' after me.  
Microscopic bacteria.  
Won't somebody help me.  
Please somebody help me.  
You've got to believe me.  
They're out to get me.  
They wanna control me.  
They wanna destroy me.  
They're tryin' to kill me.  
It kind of upsets me.  
  
T.K. lay lifeless on the floor hoping the afterlife is cleaner than this one...  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own "Weird Al"Yankovic or his origanal song "Germs".  
Nor do I own Digimon.But I do own all of Weird Al's CDs and one of the  
ten people in that group at the begining.Read and review... 


	2. Weird Songs From The Digital World:Headl...

Weird Songs From The Digital World:Headline News  
  
  
"It's been 20 years since the secound batch of Digidestined went to the Digital World.And now they have stories about what happened to them when season 3 began,"Oprah said,"Cody,you first".  
  
Once,there was this kid who took a trip to Singapore and brout along his spray paint.And when he finally came back.He had cane marks all over his bottom.He said that it was from when the warden whacked it so hard.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm*Whack/Scream*.  
  
"I went to Singapore for summer vacation one year.And I packed some spray paint to show my artistic side.But a little bit got on the wall and they beat me with a ****in' stick!In public!"he said."OK.You go next Yolei"Oprah said.  
  
Once,there was this girl who swore that one day she would be a figure skating champion.And when she finally made it,she saw some other girl who was better.And so she hired some guy to club her in the kneecap.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm*Whack/Girl Scream*Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.  
  
"I was an Olympig ice skater and was one step away from winning.But the girl I was going against was a mean snob and a little bit better than me.So I said I wish she'd break her leg and some guy who liked me heard me say it and he smacked her in the knee with a golf club."she said.  
  
They got paid for their sound bytes.And sold their TV movie rights.  
  
"Your turn Davis"Oprah said."OK"he said in a high pitched voice.  
  
And then,there was this guy who made his wife so mad one night that she cut of his weiner.And when he finally came to,he found little Mr. Happy was missing.  
He couldn't quite explain it.It'd always just been in there.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.*Farts*.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm.*More Farts*  
  
"Ya see,my wife Kari(I'm still a Takari fan)and I had an arguement.And late at night she cut off my manhood  
and ran away to live with that B****** T.K.!!!"he...er... whatever he is said."That was too much information"Oprah said."Well next week we'll have nude psychic porn star midgets"she said.  
  
(Belching in background)Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh.Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh.*More Farts*Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh.Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh.  
*Accordion Solo*  
*Kazoo Solo*  
*Accordion Solo*  
*Fade*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon,Oprah or Weird Al's parody of The Crash Test Dummies "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm"which he calls Headline News.And the midgets are from Jerry Springer(Parody of the Barenaked Ladies "One Week")and I don't own it neather!And if you say I do,I'll get mideval on your heinie("Amish Paradise" parody of Coolio's "Gangsta's Paradise")  
  
  



End file.
